The present invention relates to luggage utilized to travel long distances. More particularly the present invention relates to protective coverings for luggage utilized to travel long distances. In the prior art there are several types of luggage utilized for travel, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,580 B1 to Kady, shows an improvement on prior art for a collapsible wheeled caddy. The wheeled caddy, having multiple purposes, has a front and back panel, vertically hinged side panels, a hinged bottom panel and retractable handles within the back panel, U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,627 to Be, shows a bowling bag carrier, carrying two or three bags loaded with a plurality of bowling balls and allowing a user to easily receive or remove bowling balls into or from the bags. The wheeled bag may lie on its side or stand on its bottom. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,571 to Reese, shows an apparatus for transporting, storing and carrying a plurality of bowling balls, bowling accessories and equipment, includes a housing having vertically stacked interior compartments for storing bowling balls and U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,428 to Marchwiak, et al. shows a carrying case assembly is provided with a case defining an enclosed interior, and a collapsible handle assembly disposed within the case. The handle assembly includes a push button which allows the handle to collapse conjunctions with the extended handle, the case may be transported as if it were a wheeled cart.
What is needed is a covering to protect a passenger's luggage while traveling on public transportation such as airplanes, buses, and trains.